Kestrelflight x Jayfeather risks
by Redreddraws is Redredgone
Summary: Jaypaw and Kestrelpaw are both apprentices and meet in their dreams. What adventures will they endure? What risks will they have to take? and will their small friendship blossom?
1. The meeting

**Warriors belongs to Erin hunter and not me!**

kestrelpaw sat next to his mentor barkface as he waited for the other medicine cats. He felt nervous yet excited to meet the medicine cats. He smelled two cats coming as he felt more nervous than before. two cats appeared. A brown tabby she cat with amber eyes, white paws and a white chest, and a sleek silver tabby with blue eyes. The brown tabby spoke first. " is this your new apprentice barkface? " the she cat said. " why yes leafpool kestrelpaw is my new apprentice. What about yours? " barkface said. kestrelpaw took a glance at the silver tabby. " meet Jaypaw. he's my new apprentice. " leafpool said. She whispered to barkface as kestrelpaw strained to hear. " don't mention his blindness, he's stubborn and gets really offended. " she said. Jaypaw was blind. he finally noticed his eyes. clouded and you could barely see the pupils. kestrelpaw walked up to Jaypaw. he seemed cool and wanted to be his friend. " hi im-" kestrelpaw was cut off by Jaypaw. " kestrelpaw. " "I'm from- " "windclan" " how are- " "you" Jaypaw said licking a paw. He smelled riverclan and saw a golden tabby and a grey one. "Time to go. " Jaypaw said as he padded next to leafpool. he could tell Jaypaw was gonna be hard to make friends with.

**Ahh thank you for reading! it's my first time so yee. Bye and see you next chapter!**


	2. The dream

**Jaypaw POV**

Jaypaw felt another pelt against his as he padded next to leafpool. It wasn't her usual soft hairs but more blown back and long. It was kestrelpaw. Kestrelpaw started speaking. " Hi Jaypaw! Nice to meet you. I'm kestrelpaw. I hope we can be friends! " he said nervously. Jaypaw ignored him as he padded ahead. He could feel kestrelpaw's disappointment as he walked away but he didn't care. They went inside the cave the moonpool was. He felt the change from grass to rock as he felt his paws slip into the paw prints left long ago. They sat themselves at the shining pool as the touched their noses to the pool. Before Jaypaw dozed off he felt kestrelpaw's warm fur tingling against his.

***Dream***

Jaypaw woke up in a grassy field filled with moor and no trees. He was on windclan territory. "Hello? " he called out but there was no answer. After a while of calling out he heard a voice in the distance. " Hello? " The voice called out. Jaypaw recognized the voice. Kestrelpaws. He saw the windclan cat as he neared closer. " What are you doing here Jaypaw? " kestrelpaw saisaid tilting his head in confusion. " I'm asking myself the same question. " Jaypaw said. " well I don't really know what to do right now..." kestrelpaw said nervously.

***Kestrelpaw POV dream***

He felt his face flush up as the tabby tom looked at him. He felt like he was crushing on the tom. ' Already? we're not even friends yet! ' he thought. " So what do you want to do? " he heard Jaypaw ask. " well I wanna ask you something. " Kestrelpaw said. " Well what do you want to ask? " Jaypaw said looking at kestrelflight with his round, sky blue eyes. " well um.. w-what's it like to be b-blind? " kestrelpaw stammerd. ' please don't be angry, please don't be angry, please don't be angry! ' he thought in his head. " well it's dark. I can still smell and hear so it's not that bad. " Kestrelpaw heard a bit of a growl in his voice. " O-oh I-I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to offend yo-you and- " he felt a tail on his muzzle. " shut up you stupid furball. " Jaypaw said as he took his tail off kestrelpaw's muzzle. kestrelflight felt his face flush brighter. He saw a bit of darkness. " we're waking up. " Jaypaw said as the darkness took over his vision and he saw the moors fade.

**Jaypaw POV**

Jaypaw woke up as he felt shivers down his spine. He looked over to him to see kestrelpaw next to him. He felt his fur mingled with his. Jaypaw got up and stretched his stiff limbs. He saw they rest of the medicine cats waking up as he washed himself. He heard leafpool's mew first. " well me and Jaypaw must go. One of our queens is pregnant and we have to make sure nothing happened. Bye mothwing, barkface, littlecloud **( oh starclan sorry I forgot about our short med cat!) **, kestrelpaw. " she dipped her head as Jaypaw and her bounded away. Jaypaw still felt kestrelpaw's fur on his side.

*** I changed things up a bit because of one of my reviews. I didn't think much of it so I added POVs and more words. Sorry I forgot about littlecloud!****warrior cats and the characters do not belong to me! bye!***

**I'm back y'all! So a few things. I have a new account now and I'm barely in the warriors fandom anymore. My new account is Redreddraws3 where i post hetalia fanfics now. I may continue this story.**

**I didn't bother to edit this cause I've lost some interest in this**


End file.
